Kisame's Sexy Surprise
by elric0sis
Summary: When Itachi leaves on a solo mission for two weeks, what is his horny boyfriend suppose to do? And what's this mysterious DVD? RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT YAOI! KISAITA!


AU: Ok! So, I was in the mood to write a little bit of an explicit KisaIta, so here it is! Besides, I think Bunny might be wanting another KisaIta to hold her over until I decide to update...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Kisame was wandering around the base, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was mostly grumbling to himself when he did wander, something about 'Damn Pein-sama', 'uke gone on mission' and 'horny as hell'. You see, Pein had sent Itachi on a two week long mission in the Land of Snow to make an alliance with the fellow shinobi there, for future purposes. That wasn't what bother Kisame. The thing that made Kisame upset was the fact that he was left alone to deal with his hard ons, for two weeks!

"I told Itachi we should have made a video of eachother having sex, but no~!" Kisame grumbled. "Now I'm here, stuck all alone, with no one to help me, just (BEEPING) perfect..." Kisame wasn't a whiner when he was horny, he was a complainer. But he never really got the chance to complain, because whenever he was horny, Itachi usually was too. Problem solved. Kisame sighed and went back to his and his lover's room, _'time to get it over with again...'_he thought to himself as he closed the door. He turned around and saw a small dvd on the bed. Kisame was confused, _'where did the dvd come from?' _he thought to himself and popped it into the dvd player.

The screen was fuzzy for a moment until a clear picture of the bed and furniture of the room showed upon it. Kisame was confused for amoment until he saw his lover enter the screen, smiling at him.

"Hello, Kisa." Itachi said to the camera, "You know how you said that you needed something to hold you over until I get back from my solo missions? Well, here it is. I'm going to give you all the material you need for your 'problem'." Itachi said, licking his lips. Kisame stared wide eyed at the screen, barely believing what he was hearing. "Kisa-san~! I miss you too~!" Itachi said, ukeishly at the screen. Kisame's jaw dropped and he quickly undressed, sitting back down on the bed.

"Kisa~, do you want me to strip for you?" Itachi asked the camera, the hem of his shirt already sliding off of his shoulder. Kisame nodded at the screen, starting to slide his hand downwards. Itachi smiled and started sliding off his shirt, inching it over his creamy skin. Once the top was discarded, the weasel started playing with his own nipple, whining softly into the camera, making the shark moan. Kisame loved to tease his weasel more than anything and seeing him do it was a major turn on for him.

Itachi slipped off his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers in front of the camera. The Uchiha smirked and started teasing himself again, stroking the buldge in his boxers from the outside, bringing on a moan. Kisame's hand clasped around his own member, making the shark growl. Itachi started to slowly bring his boxers off, over his perfect hips, down those milky thighs and off his perfect feet, leaving him completely open to the camera. Itachi made a sexy pout and looked straight into the camera, saying "Do you want more, Kisa?" Kisame nodded furiously, starting to pump himself slowly.

Itachi layed back on the bed and opened his legs for the camera, showing Kisame a full view of his entrance. Itachi's fingers snaked their way down his stomach and under his own member, reaching the entrance. One pale finger circled the little hole, making Kisame twitch in anticipation. Suddenly, it disappeared into that pale, hot body, making the weasel moan. The finger started pumping in and out of the hole, stretching it until Itachi added the second finger, scissoring himself. Kisame started pumping a little faster at the erotic display, enjoying every minute of it.

Itachi was panting now, sweat starting to form on his brow. He stretched himself until he couldn't stretch anymore then added the third finger. His body tried to reject it, but he just tried to calm down and pump. Kisame watched as the digits disappeared and reappeared in and out of his uke's body, hearing the soft pants and mewls coming from that sexy mouth of his. Kisame started pumping a little faster, sweat starting to form on his brow. Itachi suddenly took the fingers out, sitting up and facing the camera.

"Did you enjoy that...Kisa?" he said, panting into the camera. Kisame nodded again, silently pumping himself. "Good, I don't want you to release before it gets to the good part." Itachi said, licking his lips and making Kisame moan. Itachi smiled on the camera, reaching over the side of the bed and takes something out of a bag, showing a long dildo to the camera. Kisame smiled, images of what Itachi could do with that just zooming through his head. Itachi smiled and licked the head, swirling his tongue around it. Kisame moaned and started pumping himself again, watching intently.

Itachi suddenly deep throat the dildo like it was real, lubing it up so it wouldn't hurt going in. Kisame groaned slightly, licking his lips. The weasel took it out and smiled, laying back so his entrance is shown completely and rubs the head of the dildo at his entrance, mewling and pushes it in slightly, showing his entrance stretch around it. Kisame moaned louder, pumping himself some more and watched as Itachi pushed it in all the way. Itachi moaned and a slight blush formed across his face as he started to thrust it in and out of himself.

Kisame watched the blue piece of plastic go in and out of his lover, moaning and pumps his hand faster. Itachi moans and mewls, turning it on and gasps, thrusting it in faster. His other pale hand snaked it's way down his chest and wraps around his leaking member, starting to pump it in time with the thrusts. Kisame moaned loudly, his hand moving like lightning on his member. Itachi moaned and panted, bucking hard and suddenly cries out, releasing all over his hand. Kisame gasped and released as well, growling lightly. Itachi panted and pulled the dildo out, sitting up and looked at the camera sexily, smirking and licks at his fingers lightly.

Kisame groaned, Itachi really knew how to turn him on! Itachi finished cleaning himself up and smiled at the camera. "Mmm~ that's all for this section koi~ If you want to see more go to the menu and select what you wanna see~~~" the weasel said, giggling. "There's sex scenes, stripping and more orgasm inspiring things~ Bye Bye for now~!" Itachi finished, winking and sticks out his tongue cutely, the screen going black, then back to the main menu. Kisame smiled wide, picking up the remote and selects a new scene. _'This is going to be one sweet two weeks~'_

_  
AU: Yay! Another Mature story up and running! ^/.\^


End file.
